


Happy Valentine’s Day Sky

by digigirl02



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: 0T5, AU-Soulmates, Angst Free, B-Squad is the best, Fluff, Multi, Syd and Bridge love celebrating V-day, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digigirl02/pseuds/digigirl02
Summary: Happy Valentine’s Day. Another story from Aletterinthenameofsanity’s ‘verse.





	Happy Valentine’s Day Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletterinthenameofsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/gifts).



> This came to me at work and I couldn’t resist writing and posting it.

Happy Valentine’s Day Sky

What a perfect day this is, thought Sky as he passed another cloud feeling the cool air in his face. Putting some pressure on his joystick he prepared to make another aerial maneuver when he heard. **”Happy Valentine’s day Sky!”**

Sky opened up his eyes to see Syd and Bridge with dopey grins on their face, obviously pleased with themselves. “Wait, what,” Sky asked not quite fully awake yet.

Syd rolled her eyes.”We said happy Valentine’s Day,” she reminded him. “How could you forget what today is,” she asked.

Indeed it was February fourteen once again. Syd and Bridge, being the romantic ones of the group loved to celebrate it.

“These are for you,” Bridge said handing him about four bouquets of flowers. “I hope that these will suffice. After all, I have to make up for the past few Valentine’s Days. Sky suddenly remembered. This is his first Valentine’s Day he gets to celebrate with all of his soulmates. Syd and Bridge still obviously trying to make amends for past Valentine’s Day surrounded his bed with bouquets of flowers. While he thought that it was totally sweet of them to do, it still felt unnecessarily. After all, what they did for him on his father’s anniversary totally made up for any harsh feelings that he may have still been harboring at the point.

“Thank you,” he said, “but this totally unnecessary.” Taking a sniff at one of the bouquets he started to sneeze. “These don’t happen to have babie’s breath in them do they” he asked, “because I am allergic.” Seeing their crestfallen faces he added. “But I appreciate the thought behind it.”

Syd playfully swatted Bridge on the arm. “I knew that we should have gone with chocolates instead.”

“What’s up,” Z asked as she had Jack entered the room. “Did you two buy him a stuffed bear?”

”No,” Bridge quickly replied, “we have learned our lesson from last year.”

“I hope you did” Jack said in an amused voice as he faked a shudder, “they were hideous.”

They weren’t that bad,” Z replied. “If you happened to be into big plushy pink bears in t-shirts that read _I luv you beary much_ in gaudy writing.”

“Hey, that was Syd’s idea, not mine,” Bridge protested throwing his soulmate under the metaphorical bus.

Sky grimaced. He remembered Jack lugging around a giant teddy bear that was about a foot tall with him everywhere he went that day and even placing it alongside him in the zord cockpit, per their request. He was just thankful that it wasn’t him instead. Even before finding his soulmates Sky never really cared about the holiday. Although he would have to admit that it was pretty amusing to see his leader who despite his uncomfortableness in showing intimacy clearly loved his soulmates dearly and was willing to put up with their antics that day.

“So,” Sky said having an idea of where this was heading asked, “what are our plans for the day?”

“It’s not Piggy’s Cafe is it,” Z asked with a cheeky grin.

”Eww, no,” Syd answered with a slight pout. “Why would you think that?”

”She’s just giving you a hard time,” Jack answered, “you have to admit, you do make it easy at times.”

Sky had to admit that their leader was right. It was a lot of fun getting the “princess,” riled up. Looking around the room at their smiling faces he once again counted his blessings. Each of them held a part of his soul whether it was Z ‘s selfishness and protectiveness, Bridge’s enthusiasm and wit, Syd’s passion and heart or Jack’s loyalty and friendship. They all had helped to shape him into the person that he is today. And for that, he will always love them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome.


End file.
